What lies beneath
by MrTwiGuy
Summary: Edward Cullen is seen as the 'lame loner' at school. He's a rocker-type-of-guy and hangs in his friends club at Fridays.  One night, he sees Isabella there and is marvelled by that.He seemed to be fascinated by her and wanted to know her, her reasons. M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there.  
I figured that I might as well start my own story here. **

**This storyline has been in my head for a while, and I will write from Edwards point of view or I will write in 'he/she' -form.**

**Enjoy the reading, and feel free to drop a review to brighten my day!**

**Preface. (Edward's point of view)**

I was standing in the 'The Eclipse', the underground-rock club that my friend Garrett started a few months ago.  
Sipping my beer and gazing around, my eyes met those of a clearly drunk and blond woman.  
She must have been somewhere in her mid-twenties.  
"Darlin'", she purred and reached to cup my cheek.  
I tried to get out of her gesture and raised an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me, madam. But I don't recall knowing you." I politely said.

She looked like she would start to cry any minute, her eyes turning glassy and watery.  
"Oh come on, dance with me, Gorgeous!" She shrieked.  
I shook my head, knowing all to well that drunk ladies weren't going to be much fun.

"No thank you, I am awaiting my girlfriend," I smiled smugly.  
Of course, there was no girlfriend at all. It was just some little thing to get this one off of my back.  
"Girlfriend huh? She must be pleased to have a stud like you between her legs," the blond laughed.

I raised my brow once more, asking myself if she really had no manners at all.  
"Sure she is... Now please, go... I think that man over there is gazing at you," I lied and pointed towards a guy with a long brown ponytail.  
"Well well... See you," she said with blank eyes and strolled towards the guy I just pointed to.

I didn't really know why women like her couldn't see that I was much younger than them.  
Hopefully, they would stay this oblivious so I didn't get caught.  
Yes, I was a minor... I was seventeen.  
But I have known Garrett for over ten years now, since he once was my parent's gardener and pool-guy. And we got along just fine.

I always hung out here Friday nights. At school, kids thought I was the lame loner who didn't have any friends nor wanted friends.  
But of course, they were wrong.  
Here was where I had friends, and I loved them.  
You had James, the biker-guy-friend that Garrett had met in the Arizona desert on a bike-trip with his longtime girlfriend; Kate.

James looked like the tough guy, with his long blond hair that were pulled into his signature ponytail.  
He had tatt's up and down his body, but his heart was made of gold. He and his girlfriend Victoria were expecting their first child after being together for over six years.  
We called Victoria the Fire-Engine sometimes, since she dyed her hair a fierce red color.  
Kate was also pretty cool. Her parents were stricly catholic, but once they were out of the door Kate was herself. She dressed modest, yet very sexy. Mostly because she had to mix clothing her parents approved of and cloths she liked. Just like she did today. She wore a black skirt, and tights which she had shredded. And in her purse he hid a studded belt and hung that over her hips to rock her outfit off.  
She had pale blond straight hair and black streaks woven into it.

But tonight, James wasn't here. Neither was Victoria, because they were in Chicago where they wanted Victoria to deliver her child. They wanted that, because James' parents kinda had that as a tradition. His mother gave birth to her children in Chicago, as did his grandmother and great-grandmother. He wanted to honor his family that way and were staying at his parent's house.

And since Garrett's club was very crowded, he asked Kate to help a bit at the bar.  
so I was alone tonight.

My body leaned against one of the walls behind the DJ-booth. The music was awesome tonight, and there would also be a couple of bands performing tonight.  
Did my family know about all of this? Well yeah... My sister knew. As well did my brother. And I think my mom also knew.  
But since I was good in school, getting almost always straight-A's and I never came home drunk with a different girl each time, they let me.

I was seventeen, yeah... Of course I had messed around a bit. But I was raised to respect a woman, and would never, ever take advantage of someone who was drunk. Or take advantage of a girl generally.

Last time, was with Tanya. She was about a year older than me and she was related to Garrett. In which way, I couldn't really remember. I think she was his niece.  
We dated for about five months, and she was my first serious relationship. She was my first in every way... But I guess we grew apart, and my feelings for her had completely vanished. So I decided that being honest to her would be the best thing, and I had told her everything.

She was still in love with me. That, I knew. The way she hung around me, and shook her sleeve off of her shoulders every time I looked, the way she twirled her strawberry-blonde hair around her finger as we held a conversation... She was flirting big-time, and she was getting desperate.

I was happy that Tanya wasn't here tonight. I was alone, but I didn't really mind all that much.  
Then, as I felt someone watching me, I turned my head.

I was stunned. She was gazing at me, like she had never seen a guy holding a beer-bottle and leaning against a wall.  
It wasn't like I was dressed to turn heads as well... I wore a shredded dark jeans and white Tee. That was all.  
But all of the gazing wasn't the thing that impressed me the most. It was the fact that I knew her. She was Isabella from school.

She caught me staring back at her, and turned away shyly.  
What was she doing here? She was the kind of girl who studied hard and tried not to get into much trouble. -Well yeah... I was also like that but you get the point.  
At school, she dressed a bit alternative in black hoodies and dark jeans with her signature Converse shoes or Vans.

But I hadn't seen her here, ever.  
And now she looked at me. Her eyes turned back to me, reflecting that she was deep in thought. Brown eyes hooded with fear also.

What was it with her? I was fascinated.

**So, I hope it wasn't too bad? Before I continue writing, I would like to know if you like this story and if you want me to continue.  
Please, review. I know how you ladies like Ed, so he'll come your way to thank you ;)**

**D.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I am back again. I know it has been such a long time since I've written an update on this story, but I have been busy with work and also with something that happened in my family.. Sorry!

Here's the second chapter!

* * *

_"Oh, Edward, yeah..." she moaned as I thrusted deeper into her. I could feel her getting close, she got tighter and tighter around me.  
"Baby, you close yet?" I asked her as I felt my own orgasm approach in high-speed.  
The warmth, the tightness, the wetness of her... It was too much.  
A thin layer of sweat covered her albastar skin, her eyes closed tightly, breaking the contact I had with her brown eyes.  
"Yeah, almost. Just don't stop.. Please, just don't" she chanted, satisfying my ego with her words.  
"I can't hold it much longer," I pleaded her.  
I let my body support on my right forearm as my left hand snaked between us, searching for her magical spot.  
The second I rubbed her clit, she moaned loader and I felt her legs tighten around me.  
"Oh God..." she called out as she reached her climax and let her grip soften on my shoulders.  
I came right after that, letting the tension go and feeling my body turn to jelly.  
"I appreciate the worshipping and all... But it's Edward, Honey," I mocked at her.  
She slapped my bicep and smiled at me.  
"I love you," She said and she kissed me.  
"As I love you, Bella"_

As you see a lot in movies, I immediately sat up in my bed. My dream had awakened me, and sweat pooled all around my body making the sweats I wore sticking to my legs.  
Fuck, what was that?  
I just had an extremely sexual dream, that not only was the reason why my sweats sat so tight around my crotch, but also starred Bella?  
Isabella from school? The girl next to me in my Bio class?

Man, I did not saw that one coming.

Slowly, I rose from my bed, suddenly feeling all hot and horny at the same time.  
Sure I had dreams like this before, but this was so real... I could almost feel her around me.  
But why Isabella? I barely speak to her, except for when we have an assignment in class or something like that.  
Was my subconcious trying to tell me that Isabella was smokin' hot? That sex with her would make her moan out my name like that?  
I moaned in response, feeling a bit guilty that I was thinking about her like this while I barely knew the girl.

My erection was throbbing in my pants violently, telling me it was time to visit Miss Left or Miss Right.  
Sighing and running my hand through my hair, I walked over to my bathroom and turned on my shower.  
I made sure the water was more cold than warm, stripped out of my sweats and underwear and jumped undernead the shower head.  
The cold water made me shudder, and I tried not to think about my dream.

It didn't work, so I took matter in my own hands.  
My hand found it's way to my cock and wrapped around it. I groaned at the feeling.  
I let the images of my dream flow through my head, imagining the heat, the wetness of her pussy.  
No, my hand couldn't do the real deal justice, but it helped nonetheless.  
As my hand worked my shaft, I felt my balls tighten.  
'I wonder what she really feels like', went through my mind and I tried to imagine Bella naked.  
Her body was slender, but yet she had a deliciously looking bottom and a pair of boobies that made me want to pull her hoodie tight to her body so I could see them better.  
My orgasm was approaching, and I held my moans to myself as I came, and the water led away my sperm.

What the fuck is going on? I wondered as I dried of and put on fresh boxer briefs.

I walked over to my bed, crawling into the now cooled covers and put my arms behind my head.  
I had to admit I felt a bit nervous about seeing Isabella tomorrow. Hopefully I wouldn't get a boner when she looks at me...

Sleep overtook me fast enough, and all evidence of my erotic dream starring Isabella Swan from school, vanished.

"Edward, Honey?" My mother's voice sounded, followed by two knocks on my door.  
I groaned, time already?  
My eyes found the alarm clock on my bedside table: six forty-five. I needed to hurry.

Thanks to my three am shower, I could skip that and dress immediately.  
I thought back at last night, but then decided that was not a good idea since my first class was Biology.  
Which happened to be the class where I share a table with the star from that very dream; the Swan girl.

I brushed my teeth and washed my hands, not even bothering to touch my hair since it wouldn't work with me anyway.  
After that, I went downstairs to the kitchen where my sister Alice and my borther Emmett were sitting at the kitchen island.  
As usual, Emmett was stuffing his face with a bagel, and Alice sipped her latte.

"'Morning Edward," she said enthusiastically.  
I greeted her right back and went to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice.

"You late, Bro," Emmett noticed.  
"I know, I didn't fall asleep until late soyeah..." I said and he nodded.  
"Where's mom?" I asked, looking around for a sigh of my mother, Esme.  
"Oh, she went to drop Dad off at the hospital. His car wouldn't start." My brother answered me.  
"Shouldn't we call the Hales' garage then?" Alice asked in general.  
"Yeah, we could do that. I'll call them after breakfast, you should get going already," Emmett stated, surprising both Alice and me.  
"Oh, Emmett's afraid we will overhear his conversation with Rosalie," Alice mocked and Emmett's face grew red.  
"Am not, Dwarf," he said to Alice.  
"You did not just call me that, Neanderthal!" She defended herself.  
I just shook me head, there we go again...

Ten minutes after that, I left the house with Alice, leaving Emmett and the phone alone.  
We got in my Volvo, and drove off to school.

"He's so whipped," Alice stated while fidgiting with her earring.  
"Yeah he is. But he still doesn't get it that Rosalie is dating someone." I said.  
"I know right... And he is a total dickhead!" I was surprised by Alice' language.  
"Wow, who's got your panties in a twist?" I asked her, amused.  
"No one," she answered way to quickly.  
"What's wrong Al?" I asked.  
She looked at me, her blue eyes wide. She hesitated.  
"Uhm... I don't know Edward... I'm not sure if I want to talk about it..." Shee said quietly.  
"Hey, I'm not Emmett.. I can keep a secret or two, you know that;" She nodded.

I made the guy from Fall Out Boy shut up by turning the radio down.  
"Tell me," I insisted.  
She sighed, opened and closed her mouth a few times before she spoke.

"I like Jasper..." she whispered, cheeks red.  
"I seem to be living in the family of lovestruck teenagers," I laughed but I immediately felt bad for doing so.  
"Sorry, but I can't help it... "

Jasper was Rosalie's older brother and her boyfriend's best friend.  
He used to go to our school, but graduaded last year. He worked at the Hale's garage as well as at the supermarket in town in the weekends.

"Oh Alice, that is so cute. But I had noticed how you always went to the aisles he worked in every time we went grocery shopping," I winked at her.  
"Damn," she muttered we drove up the parking lot.  
"what?" I asked her, but I shouldn't have..


End file.
